The present disclosure relates to a power tool and a combined housing thereof.
A power tool usually causes vibrations due to the operation of an inner power member and a transmission member therein. The vibrations usually affect the operation experience and especially the handling feeling of the users. Upon operating for a long time, the frequent vibrations cause the users to feel tired, because the users have to overcome the effect caused by the vibrations during the operation. This situation is more obvious in power tools such as sanders and angle grinders because the operation modes of such tools usually cause the tool bodies to generate vibrations.
In order to solve the above problems, a flexible material is generally arranged on the handling portion of the outer housing of the power tool, and the vibrations may be reduced with the flexible characteristic of the material. However, if the thickness of the flexible material is too thin, a desired vibration-suppressing effect cannot be obtained; if too thick, the power tool cannot be accurately handled by the users.